The Engagement
by GeneaLady
Summary: A pre-series fic of Ricky's proposal to Lucy.


_**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Dutch accent and it was made harder due to the fact that I've never even heard one before, so if anyone has a suggestion for how I can improve this aspect of my writing, all recommendations are welcome.**_

_**Ricky's speech prior to the proposal is based on Desi Arnaz's actual thoughts/feelings/words as captured in many different sources quoting him as well as others who knew him, such as his son.**_

_**The line "You are forever my darling" is a nod to the Movie Forever Darling that starred Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz in 1956.**_

_**St. Catherine of Siena and St. Agnes are both Catholic churches that exist in NYC, I just borrowed them. St. Catherine of Siena is located just a few blocks from the fictional address of the Ricardo's apartment. Coenen's Lapidary & Engraving, Flavia's Flowers, and Van Abel's Diner; however, are all fictional and mine.**_

_**The only characters I own are Martin and Johanna Coenen and Julio. All others belong to CBS and/or their families.**_

* * *

Ricky groaned when he heard the sound of his alarm. It felt like he'd just gone to bed. Rolling over, he slammed his hand down on the offending appliance and looked at the time- 7:00. No wonder he was so tired, he couldn't remember the last time he saw that hour. He'd grown accustomed to the late nights his career forced upon him, but now that he was seeing Lucy into the early hours of the morning, he hated rising early even more. He almost rolled over and went back to sleep until he remembed why his alarm was set at such a horrible hour. Suddenly filled with a burst of energy, or at least enough to get out of bed, he went to make some coffee before showering.

Once showered and dressed, Ricky looked at the clock again picked up the phone.

"Hello," the woman on the other end of the line replied kindly.

"Good mornin', Marion, it's Ricky," he told Lucy's roommate.

"Oh, Ricky, I'm afraid you just missed Lucy. She had a dentist appointment this morning," Marion explained.

Ricky smiled, knowing his plan was successfully set in motion. "I know," he confirmed. 'I actually wanted ta talk to you."

"Oh?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah.. I'm...," he paused suddenly nervous. He'd written his mother about his plans to ask Lucy to marry him and he'd made comments such like "when we're married" to Lucy in casual conversation, but this was the first time he was formally verbalizing his intentions to someone, he hadn't even confided in Marco about his plans. "I'm plannin' on goin' ta the jeweler's this mornin' before I head ta the club ta look for Lucy's engagement ring, but I need ta know what size ta order. I was wonderin' if ya could go inta her jewelry box an' get a ring for me so I can give it ta the jeweler ta compare ta."

"Oh Ricky!" she squealed excitedly. "Of course!"

Ricky laughed. "Good. I'm leavin' my apar'ment right now. I'll see ya soon," he said before hanging up.

* * *

Arriving at Lucy and Marion's apartment, Ricky rang the doorbell. It was only a moment before Marion appeared. "Good morning, Ricky," she greeted him. "Will this work?"

Taking the ring from her, he looked at it. He instantly recognized it as the ring Lucy's grandfather had given her for her high school graduation. It was a simple silver band with a small round cut peridot stone in the center. "Yeah," he nodded and smiled.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Marion asked, always eager for juicy gossip.

Ricky grinned, "As soon as I can. It depends on how long it takes ta get the ring ordered."

Marion smiled back, "I'm really happy for the two of you. Are you going to ask her grandfather's permission?"

Ricky shook his head. Lucy's grandfather was the patriarch of the family since her father died when she was just a little girl, and he knew that he should. Unfortunately, he also knew what Lucy's mother was like, or more specifically, what her attitude toward their relationship was. "Not right away. I know he'd give us his blessing, but I'm afraid that he'd tell Mrs. McGillicuddy an' she'd call Lucy an' ruin the joy of our engagement. I'm gonna ask Lucy first an' let her enjoy it for a bit. Then I'll call him an' ask. We'll announce our engagement a short time later."

Marion nodded, "I've known Lucy's mother since we were in grammar school. I think that's a wise decision. Lucy will definitely understand and appreciate you preventing her mother from dampening her happiness."

Sticking the ring in his pocket, Ricky looked at his watch. "Well, gotta run. I've got a stop ta make before I go ta the club," he winked at Marion before he turned to leave.

"See ya later, Ricky," she waived as he turned to leave.

"Oh," Ricky turned back to her. "Dun't tell Lucy I was here this mornin'. I dun't want her catchin' on."

"My lips are sealed," she assured him before returning to the apartment.

* * *

Ricky whistled all the way to the jeweler's. He'd been thinking about asking Lucy to be his wife since the moment their eyes met, and now the time was almost here.

When Ricky entered Coenen's Lapidary & Engraving, he was immediately met by a kind, elderly man who reminded him much of Lucy's grandfather. "Goedemorgen, sir! My name is Martin Coenen," the man with the heavy Dutch accent introduced himself. "What can I do for you today?

Extending his hand to meet Mr. Coenen's, he introduced himself, "Ricky Ricardo, sir. I'm here ta look for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Mr. Ricardo!" the man exclaimed in recognition. "My wife Johanna and I have been ta yaur club several times. Yaur girlfrient wauldn't happen ta be a preddy redheat, wauld she? Da same waman has sat at the frant table every night we've been Dere."

Ricky smiled. "That's her," he nodded. "We actually met on my first night at the Tropicana. It was love at first sight, or at least it was for me an' I think she feels the same, even though she's never tol' me."

"Well, den," the man said as he made his way to the cases of jewelry. "Let's see what we can fint far her."

Ricky began looking at the rings and suddenly felt at a loss. He had no idea what kind of ring to get her.

Seeing the look on Ricky's face, Mr. Coenen spoke up, "Da yau have an idea what yau're laaking far?"

"Not a clue," he replied with a small laugh.

"Well let's start with the style: vindage or candemparary?" Mr. Coenen asked.

"Vintage," Ricky replied almost instantly. Lucy had a very classic beauty and he wanted her ring to compliment that.

"Whide or yellow galt?" the shop owner asked again.

This question wasn't as easy. Until this morning, he'd been planning on getting Lucy a yellow gold ring, but there was something about the peridot ring Marion had given him. "White," he finally answered.

"Diamant or ather sdane?" Mr. Coenen continued.

Another easy question. "Diamond. She's definitely traditional in that sense," Ricky replied.

Now having an idea of what Ricky was looking for, Mr. Coenen asked further, "Are yau familiar with carads?"

Ricky nodded, "No less than a full carat."

Mr. Coenen smiled. His client definitely wanted nothing but the best for his love. "What abaut cut?" he asked finally.

That had Ricky stumped. Round? Princess?... That was definitely a word to describe Lucy. "No idea..." he finally admitted.

Mr. Coenen let out a small laugh. "Dan't warry abaut it. Mast af my cliends came in having made anly half af the decisians yau have. We'll use what we knaw yau're laaking far ant see if dere's anything yau like. Start laaking at this ent," he directed Ricky.

It wasn't long before Ricky found it. The ring was absolutely beautiful. It didn't compare to that of Lucy's, but not even the most expensive ring would. "Mr. Coenen, I'd like ta see that one," Ricky pointed out the ring that had captured his attention.

"Ah yes. Ane af my persanal favarides," Mr. Coenen said, agreeing with Ricky's choice. "Dis ring is acdually a pladinum sedding. It's Art Deca in sdyle and the diamands tadal 1.14 carads."

Taking the ring, Ricky looked at it more closely. The center stone was a European cut, but had square trefoil prongs on each of the four corners giving it a very unique shape. On each side were two round cut diamonds, the left encased in a pentagon border and the right in a square. On each side, between the two side diamonds was a band of three more round cut diamonds. It was definitely unlike anything Ricky had seen before, which meant it was the perfect ring for Lucy.

"I'll take it," Ricky told Mr. Coenen.

"Prachdig!" he replied enthusiastically. "Naw, da yau knaw what size she wears?"

Ricky nodded, digging out the ring Marion had given him. "Her roommate gave me this ring ta get her size," he said, handing him the ring.

Measuring it, Mr. Coenen commented, "She's a 6.75. Nat a camman size."

Ricky laughed, "Nothin's common 'bout Lucy."

Mr. Coenen smiled. There was nothing he enjoyed more about his business than seeing young people in love, and it was clear that Ricky was completely smitten.

"How long will it take ta order the ring?" Ricky asked, eager to start making proposal plans.

"It narmally takes abaut..." the man started before pausing suddenly. "Wait ane mament, Mr. Ricardo."

Puzzled, Ricky waited for him to return.

"Mr. Ricarda, taday must be yaur day!" the man exclaimed as he returned. "I acdually have this ring in her size. I had arderet a size 6.25 a few mads back and dey sent me a 6.75 insdeat. I daught I't redurnet it, but I guess I was misdaken."

"Wonderful!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Will yau be purchasing yaur wedding bands taday as well, sir?" Mr. Coenen asked Ricky.

Ricky shook his head, "We'll come back for those."

"Very well. Dat'll be $600 Mr. Ricarda," Mr. Coenen quoted the price.

While Ricky had enough in his checking account to cover the cost of the ring, it was still a great deal of money. "That's enough to buy a new car," he thought to himself, but quickly shook off that thought. He didn't want a new car. He wanted a wife...and children. Lucy was worth every penny. He only regretted that he couldn't give her more financially.

Nodding in agreement, Ricky took out his checkbook while Mr. Coenen proceeded to place the ring in a black velvet box. "Wault yau like a bag, sir?" he asked.

Ricky shook his head, "I'll keep it in my pocket."

Nodding, Mr. Coenen handed Ricky the ring box, "Here yau ga, sir."

Ricky took the box with his left hand and extended his right, "Thank you very much."

Mr. Coenen shook off the thanks, "Nat needet. It'll be danks enough ta meet her when yau came back far the bands."

Ricky smiled as an idea came to him, "Mr. Coenen, if you're available, I'd very much like you an' your wife ta come down ta the club t'night. I've decide ta propose ta Lucy after the show an' I'd like ya ta be there."

Mr. Coenen smiled, not only at the invidadion, but at his client's eagerness to propose. "I'll talk ta my wife. We't lave ta be dere. In all my years af business, we've never witnesset a custamer's engagement."

"Well, we'd love to be the first. I'll have the waiter reserve a table for you," Ricky said.

"We'll see yau tanight then," Mr. Coenen waived as Ricky left.

* * *

As Ricky walked to the club, he was in deep thought. While he had been looking forward to proposing to Lucy for the past 3 months, the unexpectedness of actually leaving the jeweler's with the ring in hand left him even more nervous than he had been leaving Lucy's apartment. He knew Lucy wanted to marry him, so it's not like he has too concerned she'd say no, but was he rushing things by making that desire official tonight? No. He'd been wanting to ask her to marry him since the moment their eyes met and even though he'd not planned on proposing tonight, or at the club, something felt very right about doing it tonight, in the same way that it had seemed right when he had laid eyes on her for the first time. The last of his doubts shoved out of his mind, he walked into the club to rehearse for the most important show of his life. He wanted the entire night to be flawless, even though the proposal wouldn't occur til the end of the performance.

"Jefe! There you are. It's not like you to be late," Marco said, obviously concerned about Ricky's tardiness. He'd always been firm on the boys to be on time, so it wasn't like Ricky to be late himself.

Ricky looked at his watch. He should have been there a half hour ago. Obviously his thoughts had distracted him more than he thought. "Sorry boys. Had an appoin'men' this mornin'."

"That explains the suit," Ricky heard Julio, one of the trombone players, comment from the back.

Ricky shook his head. The suit he'd worn was different from the more casual attire he wore when just a rehearsal was planned, so he should have expected one of them to say something. "Ok, boys. Let's get started," he smiled to himself.

Several hours later, Ricky was statisfied the night would go as planned. "Ok, boys. That's it for t'day, but I have one more thin' I wanna talk ta ya 'bout for t'night," he began.

The men looked at him expectantly.

"Marco, after Babalu, dun't start la musica de baile right away," he addressed his paino player before turning back to the rest of the orchestra. "I'm gonna be makin' an announcement of sorts first."

Marco suddenly grew worried, "You're not leavin' us, are ya Jefe?"

Ricky chucked. "No, I'm not goin' anywhere. In fact, I'd like to do somethin' ta celebrate our three months here."

"What's that?" Marco asked again, eager to know what was going on.

"I'm gonna propose to Lucy," Ricky couldn't help grinning.

Immediately choruses of "Whoo hoo!", "Finally!", "Congrats!", and celebratory music broke out.

"Ok, ok!" Ricky yelled above the noise. "Get outta here and get somethin' eat. I can't have ya hungry. T'night's gotta be perfect."

"Can't we see the ring, Jefe?" Marco asked.

"You guys are worse than a bunch of school girls," Ricky rolled his eyes, taking the ring out of his pocket to show them.

* * *

When the boys were satisfied and left, Ricky made his own exit. Crossing the street, he entered, Flavia's Flowers. "Can I help you?" the young woman behind the counter asked.

"I'd like a dozen red roses and a note card, please," he told the woman.

"One moment sir," the woman spoke before getting to work on the flowers.

When the flowers were ready, Ricky went to Van Able's Diner to grab a quick dinner, although his nerves were so intense that he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything.

* * *

Once he'd eaten, or at least made an attempt, Ricky made his way back to the club to change and make final arrangements for that night. Finding a small artificial flower arrangement, he removed the flowers from the vase, added some water to it, and then put the roses in the vase so they'd stay fresh til the show. The flowers taken care of, he changed into the extra tux he kept in his office for nights that he didn't have time to go back to his apartment to change.

Shortly after changing, he heard someone humming in the ball room. Entering the room, he was not surprised to find Marco, as he was most often the first person to arrive for the performance.

"Hey, Marco, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Ricky called to the piano player.

"Sure, Jefe, what's up?" he asked as he walked over to his boss.

"I need your help with somethin' for tonight," Ricky said.

"Sure! Anything you need," Marco said, eager to make the night special for his boss.

"I have a bouquet of roses in my office for Lucy. When you see her walk in, come get 'em and give 'em ta her," Ricky directed him.

Marco nodded, "Got it."

"Oh... one more thing Marco," Ricky added.

"Yeah?" Marco asked.

"I was wonderin' if you'd be my best man. I dun't think any of my brothers will be able ta make it ta our wedding, and you've been as much of a brother ta me as they are." Ricky said sincerely.

Marco was floored, "I... um... Wow, Jefe, I'd be honored."

Ricky grinned, "Good. 'Sides, If you wouldn'ta called Lucy after the thin' with Josephine, t'night may not have been possible."

Marco looked shocked, "How'd you know about that?"

"Lucy tol' me," Ricky stated the obvious.

Noticing the maitre d' had arrived, Ricky clapped Marco on the back, and went over to talk to him. "Maurice, I need ya ta do me a favor," he told the man.

"Sure, Missure Ricardo, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"There's an older couple by the name of Mr. and Mrs. Martin Coenen comin' ta the show t'night, they'll be my special guests. I need ya ta make sure they get the table in the front row on stage left," Ricky instructed him.

Making a note in his book, he nodded at Ricky. "Oui, Missure," he assured him.

* * *

The final details taken care of, Ricky went into his office to wait for the performance to start. Sitting down, he looked at the framed picture of him and Lucy that was taken about a week after they started courting. He couldn't believe how his life had changed in three short months. When he had left Cuba, Ricky had big dreams... beyond just performing. And now, those dreams were about to become reality.

Yanking him from his thoughts, Ricky heard a knock on the door. "Entra," he answered.

"She's here!" Marco announced poking his head in the door.

Ricky broke out in a huge grin, "Great!"

Taking the flowers from Ricky, he looked at him, "You ok, Jefe? You look like you're about to fall over."

Ricky laughed, "I'm fine."

"Any second thoughts?" Marco teased

"Only that I din't do this three months ago," Ricky assured him.

"Good," Marco smiled. "Better go play delivery boy now."

Ricky laughed as Marco left the room.

* * *

Lucy was seated at her usual table when she noticed Marco coming toward her carrying a dozen red roses. "Marco!" she playfully chastised him. "You should know I'm taken."

Marco laughed, handing her the bouquet, "Ricky didn't have time to bring you these before the show, so he made me delivery boy."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you."

"Well, better run," Marco said before running back stage.

* * *

Ricky was adjusting his tie for a final time when he heard another knock on the door, "Come in."

"She loved 'em," Marco said, referring to the flowers.

"Good," Ricky replied, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"T-minus two minutes, Jefe," Marco said, heading out the door to take his place at the piano.

* * *

When Marco left, Lucy reached into the flowers to find the card. Opening it, she read:

_My gorgeous redhead,_

_These flowers pale in comparison to your beauty. You are forever my darling. Enjoy the show, I'll only be seeing you._

_Your Latin Loverboy_

Smiling, she set the flowers on the table and caught Ricky's eyes as he made his entrance.

As the performance went on, Lucy couldn't help thinking that something was different about Ricky. He always performed with passion, but tonight his energy level was through the roof. As much as he loved her being in the front row, he always tried to remain professional, but tonight he couldn't keep his eyes off her as he performed. She hadn't seen him like this since the night they met.

As Babalu ended, the audience sprang to their feet and erupted in applause. Ricky's energy level was not lost on the rest of the audience. Normally, at the end of a performance, Ricky would bow, lead his band in a bow, and then run off stage, but tonight Ricky remained on stage as the as applause slowly died down.

"Ladies an' gentlemen!" he called to the audience when he felt the noise had died down enough that he could be heard. Waiting for the noise to cease, he continued, "Ladies an' gentlemen, t'night is a very special night for me an' my band. Three months ago t'night was our openin' night here at the Tropicana. For me personally, it was a dream come true. As a little boy in Cuba, I dreamed of playin' in an upscale place like this in front of a large group of people, people who were made happy by my music. But I also knew that, if I stayed in Cuba, those dreams would never come true. So, with barely a cent in my pocket, I arrived in Miami, but Miami was jus' like Cuba so, I worked hard ta earn money ta be able ta move on. I cleaned canary cages by day an' performed by night in any gin joint I could get a gig at, saving for every centavo I earned. I knew only I could make my dreams come true. Standin' here on this stage, looking out at faces I've come ta recognize from seein' them night after night, with my band of brothers behin' me, I dun't think there's any other country that could give me, us, that opportunity. So, gracias New York. Gracias America."

Thinking his speech was over, the crowd, lead by Lucy, lept to their feet and a second round of applause thundered through the room. Again, Ricky waited patiently before gesturing for the crowd to sit and continuing, "Three months ago, my dream of musical success came true, but that night a bigger, more impor'ant, dream came true as well. When I stepped out onta this stage that night, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen was sittin' right there," Ricky said pointing to Lucy, making her blush as red as her hair. "An' the past three months, she's only missed two nights, one from bein' ill and the other after an argument we'd had."

The crowd chuckled and Ricky continued, "But even though she was mad at me, I later foun' out that she watched the show from the doorway." This got an "awww" from the crowd.

"When I saw this woman, another one of my dreams was realized. The dream of having a family ta share my music with. I knew somethin' was pullin' me ta come ta America, specifically New York, and now I know that thin' was Lucy's soul," Ricky said as he moved to kneel before Lucy, their eyes meeting.

It wasn't til Ricky knelt before her that Lucy knew what was happening. Knowing how driven Ricky was, she thought he was just feeling appreciative for being able to live the American dream. She had no idea just how appreciative he was, especially to her.

"Lucy," he looked into her eyes as he took out the box, no longer talking to the audience, much less seeing them. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you, you were my love, my best friend, an' my greatest supporter, even more than my father. I'd spent months wanderin' around this country not feelin' at home. Will you be my wife, my home, my lover, an' the mother of my children?"

Lucy was beyond stunned. Ricky's proposal was the most emotional, heartfelt thing anyone had said to her. She desperately wanted to answer him, but her sobs prevented her from speaking, so she simply launched herself into his arms, holding onto his neck for dear life. After a few moments, she managed to whisper, "Yes" into his ear between her slowly dying sobs.

Hearing her response, he pulled her up to stand with him, still supporting her weakened body in his arms. "She said yes!" he shouted, as the band stood to lead the crowd in a standing ovation, twirling her around before setting her back on the ground and slipping the ring on her finger. The ring on her finger, Ricky pulled Lucy into him for a deep kiss and, as if on cue, the band began to play.

Hearing the band play, Ricky broke the kiss and chuckled softly, "Recognize that song?"

Lucy smiled as Rumba Matumba began to play, the same song that she and Ricky danced to on the night they met. "Did you tell Marco to play that?" she asked.

Ricky shook his head. "Well, would ya like ta dance?" he whispered in her ear.

"I believe someone taught me once," she coyly replied and the two were soon lost in the enchanting beat of the rumba, but nothing was as enchanting as their love for each other.

It wasn't til the song ended and another started that the crowd joined the newly engaged couple. After the second song ended, Ricky stilled their movements. "Com'on. There's some people I want ya ta meet."

Looking at him questioningly, Lucy took his hand as he direct them to the side of the room.

"Mr. Coenen!" Ricky called to a man who was sitting with his wife.

"Mr. Ricardo!" The man said, standing with his wife to greet him.

Taking the man's hand and shaking it, he shook his head, "Please, call me Ricky. And this is Lucy."

"So dis is Lucy!" the man exclaimed before turning to Lucy, "Martin Coenen, ma'am, but please call me Martin, and dis is my dear wife Johanna."

"It's sa goot to meet the bath af yau," the woman said with an accent that matched her husband's. "Martin's been talking abaut yau all evening."

Lucy looked questioningly at Ricky and he explained, "Mr. Coenen owns the jewelry shop where I bought your engagement ring this mornin'"

"Oh, of course!" she replied slightly embarrassed. "I knew I recognized that name. I must not be thinking straight."

"Na daubt." Johanna Coenen chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Martin, my ring is absolutely beautiful," Lucy addressed the man, but looked down at her ring.

"As I tald Ricky, na danks ather than being able ta meet yau and yaur happiness is needed," he told her.

"Martin, we really 'prreciate ya bein' here t'night." Ricky told Mr. Coenen.

"The thanks is aurs," Martin replied. "We'll definitely be back saan."

As the conversation was winding down, they heard another person calling to them. Turning, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Abbott walking toward them. "Well I believe congratulations are in order," Mr. Abbot addressed the newly engaged couple.

"Thank you, Mr. Abbott, Mrs. Abbott," Ricky politely nodded.

"You know," Mr. Abbott began, "I normally don't agree with mixing business with pleasure, but if you can give me a show like that every time you do, you can mix business with pleasure any time you want."

Ricky laughed, "Thank you, Mr. Abbott. I woulda called ya to tell you of my plans, but I din't even know myself til this mornin'. I went to buy Lucy's engagement ring this mornin' and the ring ended up bein' in stock so I could propose t'night.

"Well, then far be it from me to hinder young love," Mr. Abbott said.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Abbott," Lucy said politely.

Once the two couples were gone, Ricky whispered in Lucy's ear, "How 'bout we get outta here an' go on the roof?

Looking forward to being alone with him, she blushed and nodded. Grabbing her roses, the pair walked through the curtain to make their way to the roof.

* * *

Once they reached the roof, Ricky shut the door firmly before swooping Lucy into his arms and carrying her over to the piano bench, where he sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're so beautiful," he finally spoke, their eyes locked.

"I love you," Lucy whispered, her chest heaving with the palpable tension in the air.

"I love you, too," Ricky whispered in reply before claiming Lucy's lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss deepened and Ricky ran his tongue over Lucy's lips gently, asking for entrance, which Lucy eagerly granted. As their tongues touched for the first time that evening, they simultaneously moaned against the other's mouth which further heightened their passions. As their tongues dueled, Ricky moved his left arm from around Lucy's waist and began massaging the side of her neck. The feeling of Ricky's slightly roughened finger tips on her soft skin made Lucy shiver and moan. Hearing her moans and feeling her shiver in his arms lit a fuse in Ricky and his body immediately reacted and he broke the kiss only to move his lips to the right side of her neck. "Cuando está completamente mía, siempre voy a reclamar los rincones de su cuerpo para mí," he professed between kisses.

In spite of having her lips now free, Lucy was still panting and gasping for air. The feeling of him respond under her and the attention he was giving her neck was too much. "Ricky..." she inhaled.

Lucy had never used that tone when speaking his name before, but he knew her well enough that he knew her level of passion was becoming too much for her and he needed to cool things down before things got out of control. As much as he couldn't wait for her to be his bride and make love to her, he definitely wanted to wait til they were married to do so. She deserved the most romantic wedding night possible, with him taking the time to bring her to the ultimate heights of passion multiple times, not some lust filled quickie on a roof top, so he stopped massaging and kissing her neck, wrapped his right arm around Lucy's waist again, and guided her head to his chest before stroking her cheek. The two sat silently for several minutes trying to return their pulse to normal.

"I can't believe you proposed..." Lucy finally said, admiring her ring in the street lamp light.

"Ya can't?" Ricky asked.

"I mean," Lucy clarified. "I knew you were going to eventually, but I wasn't expecting it so soon."

Ricky laughed, "I woulda asked ya ta marry me the night we met, but I was afraid you'd slap me an' call me a gigolo."

Now it was Lucy's turn to laugh. "If you would have, I would have accepted. I knew from the moment you stepped on that stage that I wanted to be your wife."

"Well, then I guess what I tol' Martin was right," Ricky smiled.

"What did you tell him?" Lucy asked.

"I told him that it was love at first sight for me an' I thought it was for you too," he explained.

"Oh, it definitely was," she replied coyly before kissing him sweetly.

"Speaking of Martin, is what you told him really true? Were you really not planning to propose tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." Ricky nodded. "I expected him ta have ta order the ring so when I went in this mornin' I never expected ta walk out with the ring, but when I did, I just couldn't wait. I'd been thinkin' about it long enough."

"I'm glad," she replied sweetly, kissing him again.

"So," he said kissing her cheek. "When can I marry you?"

Lucy chuckled at the way he phrased his question, "Well, I suppose that depends on how fast your family can make it."

Ricky shook his head, "Don't worry 'bout that."

"But Ricky," she objected. "They're your family, soon to be my family, and you haven't seen them in so long. They should be here."

In reply, Ricky kissed her softly and asked, "Have I ever tol' you what a wonderful an' caring person you are?"

"I'm not..." Lucy began, trying to brush off his compliment.

"Shhh..." Ricky kissed her quickly to shush her. "As much as I love my family an' want them ta be there, you're my family now. That's the whole point a gettin' married. There's nothin' I want more than for them ta meet ya, but it makes much more sense for us ta go there later than for everyone ta come here. Besides, I wanna show ya where I grew up anyway."

"Ok," Lucy agreed, still not liking the fact that his family wouldn't be there, but knowing it was an argument she wasn't going to win. "Well, then I'm thinking a small church wedding at St. Catherine of Siena. I haven't attended St. Agnes' since we starting courting, so I'll just transfer my membership there. I don't need that long to go dress shopping. I'm sure Marion could find me one in twenty-four hours if I asked her to. So, how about three months from now? That'd be Nov. 30th."

"November 30th it is then," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ricky, did you ask my grandfather for his blessing since proposing was impromptu?" Lucy asked.

Ricky held his breath momentarily. He knew how much that meant to her, but he was hoping that she'd also understand his reasoning behind his decision. "I know how much it means to ya that I do, but I thought If I did, he might tell your mother an' she might try ta ruin the happiness of our engagement," Ricky began to explain. "So I thought we could enjoy bein' engaged for a little while an' then I'll call 'im. I know he'll give us his blessin' so I'm not worried 'bout that."

Lucy was touched that Ricky had put so much thought into protecting her heart. Kissing his cheek, she said, "Nothing my mother can say or do will take away from how I feel right now. All that matters is that I'm going to be your wife and that Grandpa knows, so go over there tomorrow."

"Ok," Ricky whispered as he held her close and kissed her forehead.

The two sat in silence for a while before Ricky rubbed her shoulder. "Lucy, look," he whispered in her ear as he pointed infront of them.

"Oh, Ricky, it's beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, watching the rising sun cast it's light over the New York skyline.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"I can't wait to watch the sunrise with you every morning," she told him, snuggling even closer. Suddenly remembering Ricky's work schedule, Lucy chuckled softly. "Ok, well, maybe sunsets."

Ricky smiled and replied, "I'd watch the sunrise with ya every mornin'. You're worth it." Once the sun was up, Ricky spoke again, "I should get ya home."

Lucy reluctantly nodded and stood to get off Ricky's lap. As they walked hand in hand back to Lucy's apartment, neither spoke. They were content to just be together. Arriving at her door, Ricky took her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her, not waiting for her reply.

"I love you, too," Lucy replied when the kiss broke.

"Get some sleep," he said caressing her cheek softly. "I'll see ya t'night."

Kissing his cheek, Lucy turned to go inside.

Once inside, Lucy saw Marion making coffee. Hearing someone enter the apartment, Marion jumped and turned around. "Lucy! You scared me to death! I thought you were in bed. Are you just getting home?" Marion finally said when her heart rate had returned to normal.

Lucy just grinned and nodded her head.

"Lucille McGillicuddy!" Marion exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, Marion, stop it. Ricky and I just watched the sun come up before he walked me home."

"Just?" Marion raised her eyebrow, knowing there was something Lucy wasn't telling her... she just wasn't exactly sure what, but there was clearly something different about Lucy and Marion wanted every juicy detail.

"Well, after he asked me to marry him!" Lucy exclaimed, practically shoving her left hand into her best friend's face.

"Oh, Lucy!" Marion squealed, pulling her into a hug before looking at the ring. "Wow! That's absolutely gorgeous."

Lucy blushed and nodded, "It is."

"I had no idea he was going to propose last night," Marion said before catching herself.

Lucy looked at her puzzled.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now," Marion began. "Ricky came by yesterday after you went to the dentist. He wanted to borrow one of your rings to get your ring size, so I knew he was planning on going shopping... but I didn't know he actually found one or was going to propose!"

Lucy laughed, "Neither did he, but the jeweler happened to have the ring in stock so he proposed after the show."

"You mean, in front of everyone?" Marion asked, clearly impressed.

Lucy nodded, "Oh, Marion, it was wonderful! He gave this long speech about how his dreams were coming true at the Tropicana, but he also has a dream of having a family. And that's when he asked me to be his wife."

"Wow! You sure have a winner," Marion swooned.

"That I do," she replied.

"So, when's the big day?" Marion asked

"November 30th. Ricky said we shouldn't plan our wedding around his family, we'll go visit them later." Lucy said.

"That's only three months away! You need a church, and a dress..." Marion began to ramble.

Lucy laughed at her friend's expected reaction as the phone rang. "Hello," Lucy answered, leaving Marion lost in her thoughts of the plans that needed to be made.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with the future Mrs. Ricky Ricardo," the man on the other end of the line replied.

Lucy grinned, "That sounds so good!"

Ricky chuckled softly. "It does," he said in a seductive tone. "I jus' got home an' I had a feelin' ya wouldn't be asleep yet so I thought I'd call an' tell ya how much I love you."

"Oh, Ricky, I love you, too," Lucy replied.

"Well, I'll let ya go. I'll see ya t'night," Ricky said.

"Tonight..." Lucy whispered before hanging up.

Noticing Marion was busy making lists for wedding plans, Lucy laughed and walked to her room. Once in bed, she looked at her ring once more before closing her eyes to dream about her new life as Mrs. Ricky Ricardo.


End file.
